TEAM GRRR UN AMOR PUTO
by msrenata
Summary: 5 jóvenes. Que por medio de un intercambio escolar se llegan a conocer y terminan formando un amor puto


Este fic no tiene nada que ver con Achele ni Faberry , esto surgió de un día que estábamos hablando con mis amigas de como sería un fic sobre nosotras y me pareció muy buena idea , nosotras nos conocimos por a twitter y desde ese entonces son como mis mejores amigas virtuales las amo con todo mi corazón eh hicimos un chat donde hablamos casi las 24 horas del día son un amor de personas todas , este fic lo estaremos escribiendo un capitulo cada una al final de el se pondrá quien lo hizo :) TEAM GRRR las amo muchisimo ! Ojalá disfruten el cap que es de todo corazón AMOR PUTO !

Era un agosto 25 del 2013 un día nublado y lluvioso con un poco de frío en la Ciudad de México , El mejor día del año cuando reinicias clases en la universidad , en este caso la ibero entraba unos días después entonces los estudiantes tenían unos días más de felicidad , la ibero tiene un buen plan universitario uno de sus privilegios son los intercambios que muchos estudiantes y aprovechan para estudiar por un año en otro país o ciudad , Argentina , Ecuador , Venezuela , Estados Unidos , España , etc .

Zona norte santa fe

Se escuchaba un despertador que retumbaba en la habitación que marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana una hora perfecta para arreglarse y llegar puntual a su primer día de universidad , una mano tranquilamente se posó sobre el aparato y lo apago  
**Mmmm apagate -** dijo adormilada abriendo un ojo mientra es otro lo mantenía cerrado -_O y parándose como si fuera un zombie hasta llegar al baño llegando al lavabo para lavarse la cara , dejo elAgua recoger su piel y luego se limpió y alzó la vista hacia el espejo y se dijo - **Bien Breen primer días de clases **- y sonrío después se fue a sentar a la taza del baño y de la nada se quedo dormida

En otro departamento muy cerca de ahi lo mismo pasaba el despertador sonaba pero ahora dando las 6:00 am nada mal cuando tienes a unos pasos la universidad  
**Ayyy me tienes que estar jodiendo **- se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para ignorar al despertador pero el sonido era demasiado fuerte que termino por apagarlo - **ya ! No más por favor -** le pegaba en el botón como 5 veces y después igualmente se metió al baño - **ahhh solo a mi se me ocurre tener el horario de la mañana solo a mi puto horario! AY SI AY SI PAULA DEBERIAS INTENTAR UN HORARIO EN LA MAÑANA nooo última vez que lo hago ! **-decia imitando a su padre y renegando del horario hasta que se metió a su baño azotando la puerta

6:10 pero El despertador llevaba soñando desde las 5:50 am pero una mano siempre lo volvía a apagar  
**No no no y no ! ME TIENES HARTA !** - agarro su almohada y de la aventó haciendo que el aparato callera del Buró y se rompiera - **Ahhh gracias dios **- dijo al ver al aparato en el piso y no hacia ruido alguno , se paró lentamente como pudo lo agarro y lo tiro a la basura - **Sip ahí estas mejor **- camino hasta la puerta del baño pero como estaba tan dormida no vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y choco con ella - ahhhh - rápidamente se agarró la nariz - **ay ay ay **- la abrió y se metió - **solo ti Renata solo a ti **- se dijo así misma

6:20 en otra zona cerca de ahí se encontraba Sandy comiendo un plato de de cereal medio dormida apenas si podía llevarse una cucharada en la boca , se encontraba con los ojos cerrados apoyada su cabeza en su mano hasta que de repente el peso le gano y su cara se estampó con el plato de cereal y marchándose de leche - **pero que mier...-** se despertó por completo y agarro una servilleta para limpiarse - **no puedo con esto - **se paro y se lavó la cara , para después ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa .

6:50 El hermoso y estruendoso despertador en este caso no sonó a la hora que debía porque a la srita Darian se le olvido ponerlo así que de la nada empezó a abrir los ojos y como de costumbre agarro su celular para checar sus msg y vio la hora - **JODER !** - se levantó corriendo - **no no no puedo llegar tarde el primer día** - decía mientras corría al closet y sacaba su ropa - **eh eh que más **- decía poniéndose el pantalón - **mis cosas** - corrió con la blusa en las manos metió todo en una bolsa mientras se ponía la blusa y pasaba por la cocina agarrando una manzana para el camino - **dios mis zapatos -** corrió hasta la habitación .

Cada una de las chicas salían de sus respectivos departamentos dirigiéndose de la universidad , Breen entraba un poco insegura al no saber en que aula tenía su primera clase hasta que se acerco a un papel que estaba pegado a la pared donde decía * **ESTUDIANTES DE NUEVO INGRESO SALON D3 * **miro la hora y vio que iba a tiempo pero antes de caminar llego alado de ella otra niña

**B: hola** - saludo con un poco de inseguridad y la niña volteó a ATRAS para ver si no le hablaba a nadie más

**P: eh..'hola? -** la miro y luego regresó su vista al papel buscando su salón

**B: mm vas al mismo salon**? - le pregunta mientras se acomoda su mochila

**P: si D3 - **dice cortante y empieza a caminar mientras breen voltea los ojos y la sigue

Renata baja de su auto y camina tranquilamente dentro de la universidad , observa en que salón le toca y se dirige a el mientras va contestado su teléfono , levanta su mirada ve a una porrista guapa y le guiña el ojo y sigue su camino llegando al aula , observa que la sala ya esta un poco llena pero encuentra un lugar alado de una niña rara y se sienta a esperar a que llegue la maestra y vuelve a sacar su celular cuando de pronto llega Sandy y se tropieza en la entrada callendose de boca -

**S: ahhhhh - **grita al caer

**P : JAJAJAJAJA y asi es como se entra señoras y señores **- empieza a reír causando en todo el mismo efecto

**R - woow jajajaja **- se para corriendo y la ayuda - **estas bien ?**- intenta ocultar su risa

**S: eh auch si si estoy bien **- dice parándose

**R : ven vamos hay un lugar alado mío -** la ayuda y la guía - **por cierto soy Renata mucho gusto**

**S: ehh soy Sandra **- dice tímidamente y se sienta

**R: bonito nombre **- sonríe y se sienta volviendo a sacar su celular

**BUENAS DÍAS JÓVENES ! **- dice entrando la maestra - **Soy BESSY PAVON Y YO LES DARE LA MATERIA DE INDUCCIÓN A LA UNIVERSIDAD ... Y... **- no termino la oración cuando fue interrumpida

**D: eh .. Buenos días puedo pasar **- dijo con la voz agitada ya que había salido corriendo desde su casa

**Be: sabe la hora que es ? **- voltea a verla

**D: ehh espere** - saca su celular - **las 7:10 ? Puedo pasar ?** - vuelve a preguntar

Be: **sabe usted Srta que la hora de entrada es a las 7:00**? - dice altivamente

**D: lo se pero bueno usted sabe algunas tenemos necesidades y pues ayer me dejaron muerta **- dice bromeando y haciendo reír algunos alumnos

**Be: pase pero se queda al final de clase por ser tan irrespetuosa **- dice seriamente y continúa con su clase pero cada quien esta en su rollo y se da cuenta - **OKAY! -** alza la voz - **Empecemos presentándonos ya que tenemos gente de otros países que están de intercambio** - se sienta en la esquina del escritorio -, **quiero que me digan su nombre, algo que les gusta hacer y a que licenciatura van **- indica - **mm comencemos por aquí- **señala el principio de una fila y sus se van presentando todos .- **adelante Srta que esta dibujando en su cuaderno** -

**B -** se para- **bueno yo soy Brenda Moyano vengó de Argentina Santiago del Estero, me gustan las muje...ehh perdón me gusta el hockey y voy para la licenciatura de ecología o ciencias ambientales **- termina de presentarse y se sienta

**Be : bienvenida Brenda **- la saluda - **siguiente** -

**P**- se para - **Yo soy Paula jijijijij -** rie - **bueno me gustan los mashos ! Jijiji soy de Ecuador -** bromea - **y voy para licenciatura de psicología **- sonríe y ve que la maestra no le agrado mucho su broma

**Be- mmm bienvenida Paulette -** dijo más sería - **siguiente** -

R: - se para - **yo soy RENATA FERNANDA MIGONNETE THERMOPOLIS RENALDI PRINCESA DE GENOVIA Y ME GUSTA EL POLO OH SI Y VOY A LA LICENCIATURA REAL** - termina su broma y se sienta

**Be: ja ja ja muy bien princesa de Genovia te queda al final de la clase por ser tan chistosa -** la mira serio - **siguiente y tengan cuidado con lo que dicen - **señala

**D** : - se para - **yo soy Darian Infante vengo de Caracas Venezuela y me gusta el sexo lesbico - mmm -**se queda pensando - **ah y voy a la licenciatura de cinematográfica porque quiero hacer películas porno **- ríe poro bajo y el grupo igual

La maestra estaba que ardia del enojó - **siéntese , Siguente -** dijo - **siguiente** - y nadie respondía hasta que vio que la alumna que faltaba estaba dormida y se acerco y golpeo el pupitre haciendo que esta se espantara

**S: fuck ahhhh ! -** se levanto - **que que paso ?** - dijo nerviosa

**Be: eso mismo digo yo que paso ? Que en su primer día de clases se duerme así que se levanta y se presenta -**

**S: si eh si ... Me llamo Sandra Dávila soy de aquí de México y estudio actuación y teatro , me gusta ... Dormir y .. **- se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos , a la maestra no le dio tiempo de contestar porque la clase había terminado .

Be: **todos pueden salir menos Brenda , Paula , Renata , Darian y Sandra **- las mira esperando a que los demás salgan - **mm ustedes saben que esto no es un juego verdad ? ..**, - se cruza de brazos bajo la atenta mirada de las cinco.

MsRenata ;)

ROOOAR les mando besitos :)


End file.
